villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mendel-Gruman Corporation
The Mendel-Gruman Corporation are a major antagonistic faction in the 2008 action-adventure first-person shooter videogame Turok. They are a futuristic "transnational" mega-corporation that provided the main antagonist, Roland Kane, the resources to manage and control the Terraformed Planet Kane was assigned at. Background At some point in time, the Mendel-Gruman Corporation came into existence and began expanding their horizons into space in order to make better investments. They would later come across and hire Roland Kane and John Grimes and assign them to a recently terraformed planet, which is where the game takes place on. They also provided them with plenty of soldiers from their corporation in order to assist Kane and Grimes. Kane would have made the corporation more wealthy after the discovery of a toxin, but was killed by Turok and the rest of Kane's forces either died or were scattered on the planet, leaving them cut off from contacting their superiors. History ''Turok'' (2008) The Mendel-Gruman Corporation makes its appearance known when Turok and Whiskey Company are assigned to apprehend and bring back to Earth one of their operatives, Roland Kane (before he was the leader of a unit of black ops commandos known as Wolf Pack in which Turok was a former member). Kane went rogue and was missing for three years, but was found stationed at a remote planet in space, which is where Turok and Whiskey Company are heading. After their brief meeting, Kane's forces launches orbital missiles from the planet and hits their cruiser. Some of Whisky company were vented out to space before the damaged sections were sealed. Chaos erupts as the ship breaks apart during the crash and everyone tries to get to more secure sections of the ship. Turok is knocked out during impact. After Turok and Whiskey Company discover that dinosaurs are seen roaming the planet, Turok encounters a Mendel-Gruman soldier gunning down one of Whiskey Company's survivors from the crash. After Turok eliminates him and few other enemy soldiers, he meets up with Slade and enter a Mendel-Gruman base. They are able to fight their way out and dispatch many Mendel-Gruman soldiers. Later, Turok and Slade meet up with the rest of the group but encounter more of Kane's soldiers. They are able to fend them off but are struggling to survive after suffering heavy losses. Eventually, Whiskey Company decides to try and get off the planet after realizing that Kane is too powerful to be taken in. Despite taking casualties, Turok and Whiskey Company are able to breach one of Mendel-Gruman's main complexes. They get caught and have to shoot their way through corridors filled with Mendel-Gruman soldiers. To make matters worse, a bunch of insect creatures known as Razor Wings also infiltrate the complex through the ventilation shafts and hinder their progress. Despite this setback, Turok is able to set three bombs in place in order assist Whiskey Company to escape. However, Turok and the rest of Whiskey Company are ambushed and knocked out and are brought before Kane and Grimes. Kane then talks to Turok about Whiskey Company's remaining members, saying that they can't abandon their mission without getting everyone killed. Cowboy speaks up, stating that Kane is wrong, that without Turok they would not have survived this long. Kane quickly pulls out a pistol and shoots Cowboy in the chest, killing him. Before Kane can kill Turok and the others, the charges detonate, and the complex begins to fall apart. Debris falls on top of Grimes and a few other MG soldiers, killing them, but not either Kane or Whiskey. Turok, Slade, and Shepard are the only remaining survivors of Whiskey Company and have to escape the complex. They go through the giant door which opened and find themselves in another long room, with lava seeping up from the bottom of the room. Whiskey has to go from room to room, fighting Mendel-Gruman soldiers as lava continues to climb each level. After escaping the Mendel-Gruman soldiers, Turok finds a door that is pryable and ends up on a catwalk which explodes, making him fall into a room with Utahraptors and a couple of Soldier Bugs. Finally, when Turok has killed all of the dinosaurs, he finds himself in a long corridor, at the end of which is a large door which begins to open. The trio find a ship and prepare to leave, but Turok sees Kane trying to escape. Turok tells them that he has to stop Kane with Slade nodding and telling Turok to "go get him" with Turok nodding back and goes back into the complex. After fighting through the remnants of the Mendel-Gruman troops in the area, Turok encounters Kane, who has gotten onto his own ship. As Kane rains fire down upon Turok in an attempt to kill him, Turok is able to shoot down the ship with a rocket turret, resulting in a crash that sends both of them below the complex, surrounded by wreckage and debris. As they begin to recover, Kane mocks Turok for lettng his emotions get in the way of his judgment, while Turok states that he is not a soldier, but a warrior, and that he follows his heart. Kane brings out a knife, and the two engage in a brutal conflict, with Turok on the defensive as he lacks a knife. However, after a few moments, Turok manages to turn the fight on its head and stabs Kane in the heart. Turok stands, only to feel the ground rumble as Mama Scarface (a giant T-Rex who attacked Turok previously in the game) suddenly approaches through the fires raging around the area. Turok, lacking any weaponry except his Perforator Bow and Combat Knife, then combats her. During the fight, he picks up any weaponry that is left around the place. Scarface is more dangerous than in their previous encounter, being able to chase after him easily. However, this is not enough, as Turok manages to wound her enough to send her to the ground once more. He then jumps onto her face and primes a grenade, before planting it in her eye socket. As she stands, it detonates, killing her instantly. As she collapses, deceased, Slade and Shepard arrive to pick up Turok, with Slade questioning whether Turok actually thought they would leave without him. In the epilogue, Slade and Turok, seemingly friends now, give each other approving nods, before Shepard warns them that it would be a long ride back to Earth, ending the game. It is unknown what the Mendel-Gruman Corporation did after they lost control of the planet and if they are still active continuing their corrupt business practices. Gallery grunt.png|Mendel-Gruman Grunt Soldier sniper (Turok).png|Mendel-Gruman Sniper Soldier Rpg.png|Mendel-Gruman RPG Soldier Art Depiction veteran.png|Mendel-Gruman Veteran Soldier (Grunt Sub-Group) elite (Turok).png|Mendel-Gruman Elite Soldier Art Depiction Pyro (Turok).png|Mendel-Gruman Pyro Soldier Art Depiction Heavy.png|Mendel-Gruman Heavy Weapons Soldier Art Depiction heavy 2 (Turok).jpg|Mendel -Gruman Heavy Weapons Soldier MGHeavySoldierTurok2.jpg|Mendel-Gruman Heavy Weapons Soldier Second Appearance MGFlamePyroTemp.jpg|Mendel-Gruman Pyro Soldier MGEliteRep.jpg|Mendel-Gruman Elite Soldier MGRPGRep.png|Mendel-Gruman RPG Soldier MGSniperTempImage.jpg|Mendel-Gruman Sniper Soldier Second Appearance MGSoldierRep.png|Mendel-Gruman Grunt Soldier Second Appearance Trivia *Mendel-Gruman soldiers have a similar appearance to that of the Helghasts from the Killzone franchise. *Since Turok is based off of James Cameron's Aliens, Mendel-Gruman would be analogous to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. *Mendel may derive from Gregor Mendel, who is famous for founding the modern scientific field of genetics. This makes sense as Mendel-Gruman does work in bioweapon research. *Gruman may derive from Northrop Grumman, an aerospace and defense technology corporation. Category:Corporations Category:Military Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Organizations Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Inconclusive Category:Science Fiction Villains